Life Gone, Life Given
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: A twoshot story about the demon bear that attacked the castle of Kuranosuke in episode 78, Only you, Sango. Onesided KuranosukeSango. Note: the title and the first chapter don't entirely connect to the second because of a major plot change.


This story explains in detail the things that happened 6 years ago in episode 78 - so Sango is about 10. I invented pretty much everything about her parents, as they both are probably dead. If her mother is alive, it's a miracle. Sango's mother's name means 'Jade' and her father's means 'Granite'. Please ignor the title, it was just the first thing that poped into my head and has nothing to do with the story.

I wanted to give Sango her own story because I've been neglecting her a bit, but she is one of my many favourite characters. May contain spoilers for episode 147. Please read and review!

**I own nothing but some of the plot….!**

* * *

"HYAAA!" the young girl yelled as she threw the heavy boomerang over her head and sliced all of the bowls she was using as targets neatly in half.

"It's almost twice as tall as she is yet she throws it with ease," her father remarked. "Good work Sango!"

"Thanks Otosan!" she said as she caught the boomerang, then her face darkened. "Is Kohaku alright?"

Her one year-old brother had recently come down with a fever.

"He's fine," a woman said closing the sliding doors behind her.

"Okasan!" Sango said in surprise.

"Hisui!" Sango's father, Mikageshi, said. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I _was_ asleep, but Sango's training woke me up." The black haired woman replied.

"Okasan, do you think I'm doing well?" the young girl asked.

"Well, let's see you throw the Hiraikotsu."

Slowly, Sango lifted the mighty boomerang over her head and yelled: "HIRAIKOTSU!"

It went in a semi-circle around the post that had previously held her bowls.

"Great! Keep up the good work Sango-chan!"

"Thanks!"

"Mikageshi-sama!" a Taijiya yelled as he came running.

"Yes?" the master answered.

"Reports have come in of a monstrous bear demon in the Ushitora!"

"Ushitora… north-east… that does not bode well," Hisui remarked softly.

"I will come immediately! Give me one second and I will be there," Mikageshi said before running into the house to change and get his weapon.

"Good luck Anata!" Hisui murmured to her husband as he ran past her. She watched him depart with his company.

"Hahaue?" Sango asked. "Will Chichiue be all right?"

"I hope so dear," Hisui lips broke out into a smile. "How about I teach you how to sharpen and polish the Hiraikotsu?"

Sango, who had never done it herself, answered eagerly in the affirmative. She took her mother's hand and was lead into a small dojo like room in the front of the house. Her mother taught her the basics, did a bit, and then it was Sango's turn. The child was nervous, but only a little. Once Sango had the hang of it, Hisui turned and worked on the other weapons.

"Sango-chan, would you like to help me –" Hisui began to ask, but could not finish for a knock was heard on the door of the house.

"Hisui-sama! Come out here and bring Sango!" the slayer called.

"Come Sango and bring the Hiraikotsu," her mother whispered to her.

Sango obeyed as they rushed out of the house.

"What is it?" Hisui demanded, in the nearly cold voice that she used when she was doing her job as the lady of the village.

"Lord Mikageshi wants Sango to help him slay the _kuma-youkai_," the Taijiya panted. "He ordered us to bring her."

"No," Hisui said flatly. "She is too young."

"My Lord thinks she is old enough!"

"Tell Mikageshi that he knows he has enough fighters without dragging my daughter into this!"

"Mikageshi-sama already knows this but there is no one who can wield Hiraikotsu well enough-"

"What does a _WEAPON_ have to do with putting Sango in danger?" Hisui demanded angrily.

The slayer looked about to tell her but Sango spoke first.

"Hahaue, allow me to go and assist Chichue!"

"All right," Hisui sighed exasperatedly. She could not put up a fight against one of her husband's vassals _and_ her daughter. "But you must be careful. Who knows what may happen!"

"Yes Hahaue, I will be careful. And plus, Chichue's there!" the child answered eagerly.

"If anything happens to you his Lordship will answer to me. Run along then," she said as she kissed her child on each cheek.

"See you, Hahaue!" Sango called back.

"Come child," the slayer said gently as he helped her onto the cart.

"Good luck!" Hisui called to their retreating backs.

"I hope they will be okay…" she murmured as she went inside to help her sick child. Worrying would get her nowhere.

bear-demon

Holai! My second new story in a day! Awesome! This story was really created to be a whole thing about Sango's past. I had plans for an older brother who would be killed by a youkai and a whole lot of other fragments but then I watched episode 78 and decided to make it into what it is!

If you want this updated, than REVIEW! If you want anything special in this story, REVIEW! Got it? I want reviews!

Amayo!


End file.
